ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kadeena Machina
Kadeena Machina is a robot which competed in the Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, as part of Series 9. It was designed by Paralympic gold medallist Kadeena Cox, who was mentored by Ellis Ware throughout the competition process. The name Kadeena Machina is a pun based on Cox's own name. Kadeena Machina was later loaned to Team Nemesis and renamed Diotoir for the World Series Specials in Series 10. Robot History Kadeena Machina competed in Episode 2, where it faced Robbie Savage's robot Robo Savage in the first Head-to-Head of the episode. Robo Savage started the faster, as it surged across the arena floor to meet Kadeena Machina, which made little movement. Kadeena Machina then sent sparks flying as Robo Savage hit its vertical disc the with a mistimed flip. Kadeena Machina continued its visual display as more sparks churned out when its weapon made contact with Robo Savage's front. Robo Savage then backed away and kept a considerable distance away from Kadeena Cox's machine, before coming in and swinging its rear-end into Kadeena Machina. Robo Savage continued to attack, ramming into Kadeena Machina once more, before missing with another flip. Kadeena Machina then connected a damaging blow, which warped the front base of Robo Savage's flipper. Robo Savage tried to respond as it drove towards Kadeena Machina, but Kadeena Machina struck with further hits to Robbie Savage's machine before shredding one of its wheels off. Robo Savage desperately tried to hobble away, but Kadeena Machina inflicted further damage to the armour of Robo Savage before cease was called, and Kadeena Machina had earned its first three points. Kadeena Machina's second Head-to-Head battle was against Rizzle Kicks' Jordan Stephens and his robot Dee, with mentor Ellis quietly confident going into the battle. Ellis' confidence was ratified in the most emphatic way just seconds into the battle, as Dee made a direct surge towards Kadeena Machina straight away. Dee's right wheel then made contact with Kadeena Machina's weapon, which tore it off and launched both Dee and its wheel into the air before it landed in the corner of the CPZ. Dee desperately tried to prove its mobility, but with a whole wheel missing, Dee could only spin around on the spot and was subsequently counted out and pitted by Sir Killalot. With two wins out of two, Kadeena Machina's place in the Grand Final was confirmed before its final Head-to-Head battle against Neil Oliver's Soldier Ant, which needed a win itself to progress. The two robots met in the middle, but neither was able to make an early impact with their weapons. Kadeena Machina finally managed to make the first moment of decision, scoring a solid hit on the front of Soldier Ant. Soldier Ant continuously tried to grab hold of Kadeena Machina, but the shape and the gyroscopic effect of its opponent made getting hold of Kadeena Machina a hard task. Kadeena Machina hit the front scoop of Soldier Ant once more, before Soldier Ant spun around and exposed itself to a side attack, and Kadeena Machina took advantage, tearing a chunk away from a tyre. With Soldier Ant now extremely limited in its movement, Kadeena Machina closed in once more, splitting the tip of Soldier Ant's crushing beak as it swung in on the turn. Kadeena Machina came in with one final attack where it managed to remove the link, before Sir Killalot finished off Soldier Ant for good by dumping it out of the arena. With that, Kadeena Machina had registered a faultless nine points in the Head-to-Heads. In the Grand Final, Kadeena Machina faced Robo Savage for a second time, and the devastating weapon of Kadeena Cox's machine once more proved too much for its opponent, as it managed to immobilise Robo Savage in one hit, causing damage to a top panel and tearing a chunk out of a wheel. Kadeena Machina then came in to inflict more harm before cease was called. After Shunt and Sir Killalot dealt with the beaten finalist, the battle was over, and Kadeena Machina was confirmed as the champion in Episode 2 of Battle of the Stars. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 0 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Robot Wars Celebrity special Competitors Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Axlebots Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:Loaner Robots Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Finals